Creamy's Drag Race Season 4
Creamy's Drag Race Season 4 is the fourth season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 11 contestants and 11 episodes. The winners of the Strawberry Mousee and Fabric Thing and the Miss Congeniality of the season is InterGalaxia. The winners gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Wedding Photoshoot" Episode 1: "Wedding Photoshoot" Airdate: July 2nd 2019 *Guest Judge: Capricora *Mini Challenge: Perform in front of all the queens from Season 1-3 *Mini Challenge Winner: Cameron Aloe *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Versace. *Maxi Challenge: Participate in a Wedding Photoshoot and make a wedding gown outfit *Maxi Challenge Winner: InterGalaxia *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Cameron Aloe and Shuga Skittles *Lip-Sync Song: "Boo'd Up" by Ella Mai *Eliminated: Shuga Skittles Episode 2: "Breakfast at Terraine's" Episode 2: "Breakfast at Terraine's" Airdate: July 9th 2019 *Guest Judge: Paula Abdul *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *Mini Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse and Cameron Aloe *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars and picking teams for this challenge *Maxi Challenge: Act in a sequel to Breakfast at Tiffany's now Breakfast at Terraine's *Maxi Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Cameron Aloe and Beachy Girl *Lip-Sync Song: "Moooo" by Doja Cat *Eliminated: Beachy Girl Episode 3: "The Botox Restylane Roast" Episode 3: "The Botox Restylane Roast" Airdate: July 16th 2019 *Guest Judge: Kim Chi *Mini Challenge: Match that Face! *Mini Challenge Winner: Sunny Florette *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Participate in a roast of Botox Restylane *Maxi Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Three: Cameron Aloe, Facelift Restylane, and Glitter For Dayz *Lip-Sync Song: "Scared to Be Lonely" by Dua Lipa *Eliminated: Cameron Aloe Episode 4: "Queens of the North" Episode 4: "Queens of the North" Airdate: July 23rd 2019 *Guest Judge: Brooke Lynn Hytes *Mini Challenge: Eat your Feelings! *Mini Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Make an outfit to represent the Winter Season *Maxi Challenge Winner: InterGalaxia *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Glitter For Dayz and Blondie McQueen *Lip-Sync Song: "Monster" by Gabbie Hanna *Eliminated: Glitter For Dayz Episode 5: "The Club Kweens" Episode 5: "The Club Kweens" Airdate: July 29th 2019 *Guest Judge: Latrice Royale *Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets *Mini Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Work in pairs of 2 and 3 to create a club with a theme and a special event *Maxi Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse and Blondie McQueen *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars each *Bottom Two: Facelift Restylane and Corny Kween *Lip-Sync Song: "Waterfalls" by TLC *Eliminated: Facelift Restylane Episode 6: "Snatch Game" Episode 6: "Snatch Game" Airdate: August 5th 2019 *Guest Judge: Villainous *Mini Challenge: Which Witch is Which? *Mini Challenge Winner: Corny Kween *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: InterGalaxia *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Sunny Florette and Blondie McQueen *Lip-Sync Song: "The Power of Love" by Celine Dion *Eliminated: Sunny Florette Episode 7: "The Alyssa Edwards Ball" Episode 7: "The Alyssa Edwards Ball" Airdate: August 12th 2019 *Guest Judge: Alyssa Edwards and Shangela *Mini Challenge: Designing nails and hand modeling fruits and vegetables *Mini Challenge Winner: Blondie McQueen *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: The Alyssa Edwards Ball *Maxi Challenge Winner: Fabric Thing *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: InterGalaxia and Corny Kween *Lip-Sync Song: "Replay" by Zendaya *Eliminated: InterGalaxia Episode 8: "Guess Who's Back in the House Redux" Episode 8: "Guess Who's Back in the House Redux" Airdate: August 19th 2019 *Guest Judge: Gia Gunn *Mini Challenge: Style a Bathrobe into a beautiful gown *Mini Challenge Winner: Blondie McQueen *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: It's the Comeback Challenge! *Maxi Challenge Winner: Fabric Thing *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Blondie McQueen and Corny Kween *Lip-Sync Song: "Gotta Make It" by Aretha Franklin *Eliminated: None *Comeback Queen: Beachy Girl Episode 9: "Final 5" Episode 9: "Final 5" Airdate: August 26th 2019 *Guest Judge: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo *Mini Challenge: Balls to the Walls *Mini Challenge Winner: Strawberry Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Perform and Write your own lyrics to Cream's New Song *Maxi Challenge Winner: Fabric Thing and Strawberry Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars *Bottom Two: Beachy Girl and Corny Kween *Lip-Sync Song: "Die Young" by Kesha *Eliminated: Beachy Girl Episode 10: "Reunion" Episode 10: "Reunion" Airdate: September 2nd 2019 Miss Congeniality: InterGalaxia Episode 11: "Finale" Episode 11: "Finale" Airdate: September 9th 2019 Strawberry Mousse vs Blondie McQueen = Strawberry Mousse moves to the Final 2 Fabric Thing vs Corny Kween = Fabric Thing moves to the Final 2 Strawberry Mousse vs Fabric Thing = Double Win Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race